


Safe

by Miss_Romance_Lover



Category: Emmerdale, robron
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Romance, Soppiness, Wedding Day
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-06
Updated: 2017-02-06
Packaged: 2018-09-22 13:31:37
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 813
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9609584
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Miss_Romance_Lover/pseuds/Miss_Romance_Lover
Summary: Before he gets married, Aaron has a few things to say to the men in his life.





	

Paddy came bouncing into the elaborately decorated barn just as two police officers were leaving. “Aaron?” he called out, before spotting the man in question stood a short distance away with Robert.

Aaron turned around in surprise as Paddy approached them. “I thought you weren’t coming.”

“Well I was still debating it to be honest with you. Then I saw the police car and got worried. All I could think about was that it’d ruin your day. What’s going on?”

The younger man raised his eyes to the heavens. “Don’t panic, it’s not down to me this time. Something to do with stolen cars but obviously they didn’t find anything,” he gestured around the room.

“Right.” Paddy was shifting awkwardly from foot to foot. “So where’s your mum, and…everyone?”

“On their way. We’ve not invited the whole village though; just the people who matter. So…are you staying?”

“If you’re not too mad at me for the lack of support, then yes I would very much like to stay.”

Aaron grinned at him, and Robert stepped away with a smile. “I’ll give you two a minute.”

“No, hang on,” Aaron stopped his fiancé with a hand on his arm. “I want to talk to you both together.”

Robert snorted. “Are you sure about that?”

“Really Aaron,” Paddy added. “I’m not going to cause any trouble today, for either of you. I’m happy if you’re happy.”

“I am happy mate. Well, as happy as I can be with a prison sentence looming over me. Brought it all on myself, I know. But that’s not what I wanted to say. I just needed to tell you both…”

As Aaron faltered suddenly, Paddy exchanged a concerned glance with Robert. They had never stood united in their love for Aaron, each looking out for him in their own separate ways. Now perhaps something was finally shifting. 

“What’s the matter?” Robert asked, and Paddy couldn’t fault the unguarded look of love written all over his face as he looked at Aaron. He could blame him for a lot of things, but not that.

“Nothing,” Aaron said quietly. “You know you two actually have a lot in common? Apart from the fact that you both put up with me, I mean.” The three of them chuckled, their tension and worry starting to ease. 

“You are the only two people in the world that have managed to make me feel safe,” he blurted out once the amusement had subsided.

Robert blinked back tears, finding himself unable to speak. Paddy looked at Aaron, at this man he considered his son, and felt both heartbroken and filled with pride at what he had just heard. “I--” he found that he too couldn’t form a coherent response just yet.

“I couldn’t tell you why at the time,” Aaron continued, looking at Paddy. “But you still knew I was this scared kid, didn’t you? You knew I didn’t trust easily, and you looked after me and gave me a home. My first proper one. I know what’s it’s like to have a real dad because of you.”

At that, Paddy stepped forward and pulled him into a hug. “I’m so proud of you,” he managed, meaning every word.

“Can’t think why,” Aaron replied, only half-joking. “But thanks. Dad,” he emphasised the last word. When he pulled away he wiped his eyes with the sleeve of his suit jacket and returned his gaze to Robert. Robert, who looked as though he was close to bursting into tears before Aaron had even finished explaining himself.

“And you,” Aaron said, voice wobbling with emotion yet somehow still so firm. “You made it okay for me to say the stuff I thought I’d never be able to tell anyone. You made me strong enough to tell my mum, and go to court. Because before I didn’t think anyone could love me if they knew, but you proved me wrong. Everything you did, everything you do for me; I never tell you how much I…” he trailed off, overcome with emotion. “But you know.”

“Yeah. I know,” Robert was nodding, closing the space between them until he was cradling Aaron’s face in his hands. Paddy had moved away to give them some space, spotting Chas and Liv wandering in, closely followed by Diane, Victoria and Adam. 

Aaron and Robert tore their eyes away from each other, hearing the animated chatter of their friends and family. “You ready?” Robert asked, wiping the tear tracks from his face before gently doing the same for Aaron. They spotted Harriet, who arrived dressed smartly and without her vicar’s robes, given it wasn’t a church wedding. With her were a handful of Dingles, plus Pearl, Dan, Nicola and Jimmy.

“Ready,” Aaron smiled, and he was. Ready to face a future that had at least one certainty in it – Robert Sugden as his husband.


End file.
